Alphonse Elric Oneshot
by DarkEeveelutions
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON! HORRIBLE SPELLING! I think that's all. AlxOC  OC is in- "you" but her name is Summer. Deal.  Oh yea. Please excuse my horrible spelling. I wasn't blessed with the world's smartest brain ya know.  P


"Come on guys! Walk faster!" You whinned, jumping up and down. Ed sighed. "QUIET YOUR LOUD MOUTH!" Lizzy giggled. Al ran up to you. "Alright... We sho-" Before he finished his sentence, you and Al fell down a hole that collasped from under your feet. You screamed and landed ontop of Al's stomach. It took you a few seconds to get use to the light, when suddenly the hole closed up, and a ghastly purple light shieled it, and the walls surrounded you two. You quickly got up and helped him up, tears streaming down your face. "I-I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry, I'm SO SO SO SO sorry Al!" You wheezed. He blinked and smiled slightly, patting your back and bringing you into a warm hug. "Shh... It's alright... It's fine, I'm fine..." He hummed to soothe you. You sniffeled. "No... N-no, it's not alright... I..." You burried your face into his chest. He rubbed your back and continued humming. You gripped his shirt. "A-..." You began, but stopped. He hugged you again. "What is it?" He sang. The sound of his voice made you shiver a little bit. You shook your head and burried your face deeper into his shirt,  
calming down a little bit. He hugged you tighter, and sat down you down on his lap. You kept on shaking your head. "No... No, no, no... It's not alright... No..." You kept on saying over and over. He sighed, and lifted up your wet face. "Summer... What's wrong?" You shook your head again. His faced chaged to a slight frown. "Something is bothering you. Come on and say it."  
You flinched, frozen in fear. "You... Won't understand..." You whispered, shifted your eyes to the floor. He smiled again, trying to calm you. "Yes... I will understand. Please...  
I can't stand seeing you in this pain. Tell me..." Your eyes teared up again and you started sobbing again. "I... Can't... I..." You shook your head again a couple times. He sighed, rubbing your back again. You sniffled, and lifted your head up slightly, your eyes still on the floor.  
"...Fine... I'll tell you..." You whispered. His face lit up a little. You quickly planted your shakey lips onto his. His eyes widened with shock. You slipped your tounge into his mouth and explored it. He tried to wrestle your tounge but he didn't stand a chance. You pulled away for air, and smirked, then frowned, and shifted your eyes to the floor again. "...I...  
I love you... Al..." You blushed like mad and looked away. He suddenly licked your neck, up and down, and started leaving little butterfly kisses around your coller bone. You gasped and tipped forward a little bit. "I love you too..." He whispered into your ear, and nibbled on it.  
You squealed a little bit and fell forward again, wanting more. He lifted his hand up your shirt and rubbed your stomach with his cold, yet warm, hands, which caused you to jump. He smiled and unclipped your bra, and pulling it off and your shirt. You blushed and covered yourself,  
looking away. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from your chest. "Please don't hide from me..." He begged, and teasingly traced your breast with his tounge. You gasped. He continued circling your breast, getting closer to your nipple with each circle. As he reached your nip, he bit down a little. You screamed in pleasure and squirmed, causing him to bit down harder, and let go suddenly, not wanted to hurt you. You smiled a little. "I-it's alright...  
G-go ahead... Do a-as you please..." Your voice trailed off. He smiled a bit, and traced his fingers up your waist, causing you to bite your lip, trying to hold in your moan. You're breathing was getting labored, and you couldn't take it anymore. You suddenly flipped Al onto his back, unwinding his pants teasingly, his eyes on you. You sat on his pelvis and grind-teased him, causing him to gasp quietly. You saw he was hard and ready. Smiling a little, you poke-teased his tip on yours. He gave you a lustful look, but didn't want to rush. You shook your head, and suddenly pumped his whole member inside you, causing both of you to scream. He was already panting, as you were already wet and hot with sweat. He suddenly flipped you over and thrusted out, and forcefuly thrusted back in. You gripped onto his shirt, screaming for more. He thrusted a couple more times, with more speed every other thrust. "A-Al! Al!  
Al...!" You screamed, pumping with him. "I'm..." You whispered, climaxing and squealed with pleasure. He grunted and not soon after yours, he came too, and moaned, falling ontop of you.  
"Oof... A-Al..." You began, trying to hold back your sleepiness. "...I... Love you... Al...  
T... Thank you..." You whispered, tears flodding down your eyes, cuddling into his chest.  
He rubbed your back. "I love you too..." He sang into your ear. And with that, you both fell asleep. After a few hours, you're awaking to hear a huge explotion, scrabling to grab Al's pants,  
and your bra and shirt. You quickly threw it on, when you were blinded by the light. You got use to the light, relising it was Ed and Lizzy. 


End file.
